Snowflakes
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: Rapunzel wants to experience a beautiful snow day. One fateful winter day, a special surprise awaits outside her window.


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

Snowflakes fell everywhere.

Out of her window. On her windowsill. Around the high tower. On the crisp green grass below. Everywhere.

Sixteen-year-old Rapunzel looked longingly at the snowflakes through the window. Oh, how she _wished_ she could climb out once, just once, and roll down in the delicate white snow. She could have fun... be happy...

But Mother Gothel wouldn't let her, of course. She kept on telling Rapunzel that the weather was too cold, the snow could bury her alive, there were wild winter beasts, and such.

Yet Rapunzel couldn't help but dream. She wanted to play in that snow so much, almost as much as she wanted to see those strange, wonderful lanterns that floated in the air every year on her birthday. Oh, if _only!_

The beautiful blond girl sighed and leaned against the wall. No, Mother Gothel wouldn't let her touch the beautiful snow. Rapunzel would freeze, or so her mother claimed.

Rapunzel sighed again. She could only dream...

Suddenly, she heard a strange whoosh outside her window. It sounded rough, yet airy and musical at the same time. The blond teenager shyly peeked over the windowsill, and her sparkling green eyes suddenly widened with awe, for they had just seen the most peculiar and wondrous sight:

Icicles were slowly forming at the top of the window, but they were all uniquely shaped. Some were curved, some were twisted, but they all twinkled and shone brightly.

Rapunzel reached out slowly and touched an icicle. It was cold, like Mother Gothel described, but it also felt smooth and wonderful to the touch.

There was another whoosh sound, and Rapunzel looked up. Her eyes widened even more.

There, just in front of her, outside the tower, was the most amazing snow display. Snowflakes were blown by a soft silvery wind and fluttered gently. They were slowly forming, making shapes, forming a message.

The snowflakes suddenly stopped fluttering, for they had just completed forming the message. The message, fluttering and dancing with snowflakes, read: _Happy Winter, Punzie._

The blond girl smiled widely. Whoever wrote that message was just kind, amazing, and a miracle worker too, for who could properly construct a message out of snowflakes? More importantly, how _did_ they even find her tower?

"Rapunzel!" a shrill voice rang out suddenly, startling the young blonde girl. It was Gothel.

Rapunzel had turned away from the window and was now facing the black-haired, gray-eyed woman. "Yes, mother?"

"Flower, what did I tell you about keeping the window open at this time of year?" asked Gothel, clucking disapprovingly as she walked over and shut the window. "You do know that you could freeze to death. The outside world is a dangerous place, after all."

Rapunzel sighed and looked down at her feet. "Yes, mother. I know."

"Good flower," Mother Gothel answered cheerfully, lightly patting Rapunzel on the head. "Now come along. Let's have a fine dinner of hazelnut soup, and then you could sing to your dearest mother."

With that, the older woman strutted over to the stove to check on the soup, with Rapunzel slowly trailing behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure crouched on the tower's roof, his pale cold hand tightly clutching a strange wooden rod. His face was well hidden by his soft blue hoodie, but a tuft of white just barely poked out and his electric-blue eyes flashed. They carefully looked down at the message for Rapunzel, slowly watching it until it faded.

The figure sighed somewhat sadly. He looked down below and barely muttered, "See you soon, Punzie."

With that, Jack Frost raised his rod, and caused a thin bridge of ice to slowly travel from the tower to the other side of the mountain. Then, he stepped on the ice bridge and quickly slid to the other side, and out of sight.

But he did leave behind a little winter magic, so all around, the snowflakes still fell gently.

* * *

**Whew! I haven't updated in a long time! I really need to work on my other stories lol.**


End file.
